


The Eternal Male Form

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2008 [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween treat for <a href="http://shegollum.livejournal.com/"><b>shegollum</b></a></p><p> </p><p><i>Man's naked form... belongs to no particular moment in history; it is eternal, and can be looked upon with joy by the people of all ages. (Auguste Rodin)</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Eternal Male Form

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for [**shegollum**](http://shegollum.livejournal.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  _Man's naked form... belongs to no particular moment in history; it is eternal, and can be looked upon with joy by the people of all ages. (Auguste Rodin)_

Sean looked through the sketches that were scattered across the dining table, page after page of carefully drawn hips and breasts, the gentle curve of a woman's back. He knew it was irrational, but still was unable to stop the slow rise of jealousy deep in his gut. Why hadn't Viggo told him they were painting nudes in his class?

He jerked away from the table at the sound of a key in the lock, accidentally knocking some of the sketches onto the floor. Viggo was inside before Sean could put them all back, and he chafed at feeling like he'd just been caught snooping.

"Hey," Viggo called, dropping his bag just inside the floor. "Sorry for leaving those all over the place."

"No problem." Sean shot for nonchalance but landed somewhere around withdrawn.

Viggo walked over to the table, tried to get Sean to look at him. "What do you think?"

"They're good; they're very good." He walked back toward the kitchen. "I didn't know you were taking a life class this semester."

"Could've sworn I said."

"No, no you didn't." He fixedly stared into the sauce as he stirred, his movements deliberate.

"Does it matter?" Viggo asked, moving to stand next to Sean.

"No." Sean forced a smile but still concentrated on the sauce.

"Your nose will get even bigger if you keep lying like that."

Sean finally turned and looked at Viggo for the first time.

"They're just models posing in the middle of a room full of students."

"I know."

"I really did think I told you about the class. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you."

"Sean sighed. I know, I'm just being silly."

"You'd be more comfortable if we were working with male models, wouldn't you?"

He really did know him too well, Sean thought, smiling a little. "Aye, I would."

Viggo leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "You know, since I met you I haven't even thought about a woman in _that_ way."

"Not sure I believe that but I get your point."

Viggo smiled and stole another kiss. "After we eat, would you help me work on my male form?"


End file.
